What wasn't said
by CJShadowRider
Summary: One shot right after Have Dragon Will Travel pt. 2. Hiccup is troubled by the other thing Stoick said.


Hiccup's POV.

I was sitting at my desk drawing Astrid and Heather throwing axes together while Toothless was collapsed on his rock bed. Astrid looked so down about Heather leaving that I wanted to give her something to cheer her up.

I had caught just a glimpse of them as we flew off to Berk. I had wanted to ask what had thrown Astrid's aim off so bad but had figured it safer not to inquire. The drawing was only a ruff sketch at the moment, I just couldn't focus. Too tired to think straight and to wound up to sleep. The conversation with my father had revealed more than I had been ready for and had no idea how to talk about the other thing yet.

" _Dad_ _is Heather my sister?"_

 _"What no she's the daughter of Osvald the agreeable."_

 _"Dad you don't give something marked with your chief seal to anyone, even a friend and fellow chief, unless..."_

"Hey what you thinking about?" Astrid came into my hut pulling me out of my memory.

"Oh hi Astrid." I need to talk to her about _that_ buthow. Our relationship was almost needlessly complicated. I once thought I had a crush on her before Toothless but it turned out to be a desire to be like her. Then with Toothless's help I became me instead of becoming what others wanted me to be. After waking up from the battle at Dragon Island she had asked to be allowed a chance to prove she regretted her part in the ugly bits of my pre-dragon days. Proof I got in abundance in her support, everything from learning to walk again to the first war with the Berserkers.

Astrid quickly became my closest friend and as she lost some of her overly violent side, went from anything between me and victory dies (even allies and friends) competitive to a more team friendly constructive competitive, and dumped the sour looser attitude we only got closer. Ending the dragon war and redeeming her uncle helped mature her into a better person. It wasn't until she fell asleep by my side before the deathsong incident that I realized that I have a crush on her, a real one this time. Witch only made talking about _that_ all the more complicated but it needs to be done.

I said. "Astrid theirs something I need to talk to you about."

Astrid placed two fingers over my lips. "No, you need to eat then sleep. You went after Heather last night and missed breakfast then flew to Berk and back before riding to battle with Dagur. Did you even eat at Berk?" I rubbed the back of my neck knowing she'd not like the answer. "I figured as much, come on Fishlegs and I made crab stew."

Without waiting for a response she grabs my hand and pulls me to my foot, and I promptly have to grab onto Astrid for balance having removed my prosthetic already. Astrid grabs me around the shoulders and we both exclaim in surprise as I end up falling back onto my chair Astrid on my lap. "Sorry."

"It's alright your just tired." She just sat there apparently studding my face for a minute.

"Um Astrid?"

She hurriedly gets off me "Ah right, I'll just go and bring some dinner back." She hurries out of the hut.

"Well that couldn't have been more awkward hu bud." Toothless didn't respond apparently deep asleep. Looking back at my drawing I pictured them in my mind and a detail in Heathers outfit hit me like a war hammer. "Great now I really need her to come back."

Astrid's POV.

What is wrong with me? Hiccup has been my closest friend for years now. But a few words from Heather and now I can't help but see him as not just male but one with an amazing heart mind and soul, and okay he's physically cute as a bonus. Sure I gave him my first kiss and we've had some romantic moments when younger but we've had a purely platonic friendship for years. Is it even possible to make it romantic now, how could I change it, do I even want to change our relationship? Too many questions and all the answers are emotional and complex.

I still didn't have my thoughts straight when I reached the club house. Fishlegs had barrowed Stormfly and was going through the dragon eye sharp class, Ruffnut and Tuffnut where arguing, and Snotlout was polishing a shield and admiring himself. They had apparently already finished there dinner.

Fishlegs "Where's Hiccup isn't he going to eat?"

"He's exhausted from the last few days." I went and loaded a large tray with food and drink.

Tuffnut. "Aww dos someone have a dinner date?" I looked down sure enough I had placed two of everything on the tray.

"I'm just making sure he eats, we don't need our leader getting ill or anything." I felt a blush try and creep onto my face.

Snotlout "Come on babe you know I'm... OW" The mug I threw landed right between his eyes, I just couldn't deal with him declaring he was our leader or I was his right now.

I picked up the tray and walked out. Back at Hiccup's hut I found him taping his quill on the sketch he was working on before, the two people where recognizably Heather and I now. A lot of details was done on something on Heathers belt. "Heather had a dragon eye lens?"

"Has we didn't get a chance to talk about it before she left."

"Well I'm sure we'll meet her again Hiccup. She just needs some time to think, what Stoick reveled about her past is unsettling."

"Ya I wish she had stayed I still had a lot I talk to ask her about. And we could have used her and Windshear on our side when things get hairy."

I sat on his bed as we ate and talked about other topics, our dragons, new training exercises, and the other riders. After I finished eating I stretched out on his bed. I knew I should go back to my hut when my eyes started to get heavy but Hiccup was still troubled by something and I didn't want to leave him like that. When I noticed I had not heard what he was saying, it was too late and I was asleep moments later.

Hiccup's POV.

I asked Astrid about an upgrade to the defensive ballista on top of her hut, but when she didn't answer I realized she had fallen asleep. Scooting over I pulled the blanket over her and got a small smile in thanks.

I never did talk to her about _that_ how do I even start on the topic? 'Hay Astrid the reason Heather's horn had my dad's chief seal engraved in it is because we were engaged at Heather's birth.' Yes tell the girl you have felling for you're engaged to her best friend Great Idea. 'And the only way for me not to get married to her is to marry someone else before she's officially recognized as Osvald's lost daughter. How about a date?' Talk about a turn for the strange.

Hiccup finally passed out at his desk from exhausted.

 **A/N First time sharing a story constructive criticism welcome.**


End file.
